


Fit to Fat - Tony Stark Edition.

by lickable_llama



Series: Chubby Tony Stark Fics. [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Tony Stark, Chubby pepper potts, Dom Pepper Potts, F/M, Kinda, Mutual Weight Gain, Sort Of, Stuffing, Sub Tony Stark, Weight Gain, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickable_llama/pseuds/lickable_llama
Summary: Pepper is a chubby chaser and Tony agrees to get fat for her if she'll date him.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Chubby Tony Stark Fics. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kink fic, if you don't like weight gain don't read this!Haven't posted anything in a while so i figured i'd throw this out. I have like two other WIP right now so ya know why not add another!

“Please go out with me Pep. I really like you.” Tony asks with a small smile filled with hope.

“I’m really sorry Tony I’m just not into you. I like men who are fat and you’re to put it simply a bit of a twink.” Pepper said gently, giving Tony a pat on the shoulder. Tony's body didn’t have an inch of body fat on him.

Between the fact he had never in his life eaten 3 square meals a day and him doing a lot of strenuous activity in the workshop had left him skinny with a bit of toning. Which Pepper found unappealing.

“What if I gained weight? I would get fat for you, if you agree to at least give me a shot.” Tony pleads desperately.

“It’s a lot of work Tony. I don’t mean chubby I mean fat and obese puffing when you walk across the room big. Are you willing to do that?” Pepper warns Tony seriously.

“Yes.” 

  
  
  
  


After that Tony began to try and gain weight. He got the boys to do the heavy lifting he usually would have done. He also built some new helper bots to bring him snacks and do some of the physical jobs around the lab that the other boys were not made for. 

Then he set up a station where he could sit and eat while still working on creating new designs. 

With the new bots helping and bringing him food all the time Tony was spending all his time sitting down and snacking.

For the first few weeks he was always uncomfortably full, he would breathe heavily all the time and let out painful burps. 

And while Pepper was not attracted to Tony’s body yet she was appreciative of his efforts and would come and visit him giving him blow jobs and hand jobs when he was struggling with the pain of however much he had shovelled into his mouth that day.

It was clear that Tony’s efforts were paying off, already his body showed small changes. 

The where his ribs used to poke out was now hidden beneath a little layer of fat. The abs he had proudly sported in the past had also faded away no longer showing when his belly wasn’t stuffed to the brim so much it bowed outwards. 

The muscle tone in his arms and legs was also gone from sitting on his ass all day. 

There was a long way to go to be Peppers dream man but he was determined to become that person.

  
  
  


It had been 3 months since Tony had started trying to gain and his belly had taken most of his weight gain. It was the first place that had started showing a very noticeable difference.

It had started off as a small layer of fat making his tummy soft. The softness of his belly used to disappear after he stuffed himself, his belly quickly becoming taught and hard.

But it very quickly grew bigger, turning from a little lip of fat into a round paunch that wobbled faintly when he walked. 

It had grown thick and was now large enough to fill his hands. And even when he stuffed himself to aching his belly would still have that softness.

The rest of his body had also begun to change at a slightly slower rate but still enough to notice. 

Pepper has been in charge of replacing his clothes so he had no idea what size he was wearing now but he could feel the difference when he moved. 

His thighs were thicker than before, the gap between his legs slowly closing. His arms had gotten thicker, he noticed that on some of his shirts the sleeves were a tad tight. Restricting his movement, not that he moved much anymore.

He thought maybe even his fingers were fatter. Not as thin and nimble as they once were. 

He wouldn’t say he had moobs but he was definitely on his way there. There was a soft layer covering his chest now puffing out around the arc reactor.

  
  
  


Pepper was very much enjoying his new belly spending a lot of time playing with it. He wasn’t as big as she usually liked her men to be but she did say she was enjoying watching his progress.

He himself was getting surprisingly into it, more often than not he would find the hand massaging his full belly slowly migrating down towards his dick.

At first he had thought of stuffing himself till he was full to gain weight as a chore he would have to put up with to be what Pepper wanted. But the more he ate the more he was enjoying it. The flavours and textures of the food he was eating made it easy to stuff himself until he was struggling to breathe and unable to get up from where he had placed himself.

He was even enjoying the feeling of being full. When he started this he would always feel sick after a while of eating and he would end up spending the rest of his day uncomfortable and unhappy till the bloat went down and he felt better.

Now it was like he had to be at least full if not bursting to concentrate on anything. He was always eating something. This had even affected how Stark industries functioned. He had decided that they should have a lot more food available everywhere.

At first it was catering some snacks for the board meetings so he didn’t get hungry during them. Then he decided that he wanted a proper meal served to them so he could concentrate and they wouldn’t have to stop for anything like a break. 

Then after a few times of that he decided that a single meal wasn’t enough and convinced the board members a buffet would work well that way they could all eat however much or little they wanted.

Even now Tony is surprised they said yes, although Pepper was in full support of the idea so they really had no hope in winning.

And if their clothes looked a little bit tight lately Tony couldn’t judge them for that.

  
  


After the increased productivity from the board meetings he decided to make it a normal policy to have a buffet at all meetings, even with lower level staff. 

Next change was the labs. There were a lot of health and safety procedures he had to work through to get that put in place but he’s glad he did because even though he didn’t go to the R&D labs very often he visited them enough that he decided to just do it. 

Safe to say the whole of Stark industries was starting to look a bit softer.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Including Pepper.

Pepper herself had pointed it out to Tony. 

“I didn’t think your bad habits would rub off on me.” Pepper said as she walked into Tony’s lab where he was currently eating his way through a bag of cheeseburgers while overseeing his robots put together a reinforced couch for his living room. He didn’t need it yet but he was a futurist so he liked to plan ahead.

“What do you mean?” Tony says through a mouthful of burger not looking away from where his robots are working.

“It means that my favourite skirt no longer fits.” Pepper says enjoying watching Tony acting like a slob.

Turning to face Pepper Tony saw what she was talking about. She had put on quite a bit of weight. How Tony had not noticed the change in her body when they were very obvious was a bit of a mystery but he'd never been the most observant person.

Pepper had developed a cute little belly that pushed out against her noticeably tight skirt, which was definitely tight enough to leave marks. Tony had a lot of experience in that recently. 

Her hips had also expanded outwards leading down to very thick thighs which Tony imagined jiggled as she walked. Her boobs hadn’t grown a whole lot but Tony was used to staring at them and they had definitely got up a cup size.

She definitely suited the weight. He could honestly say that he did not expect this to happen but he was quite pleased that it had.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself, I should have guessed that if you got into weight gain you would influence the whole of Stark industries into gaining weight as well.

Not that I’m not very much enjoying watching everyone chub up. I’m just not sure about me gaining weight with them. You will have to buy me a whole new wardrobe as I don't fit any of my other clothes and it's your fault” Pepper says with a grin. 

“Of course baby I would buy you an outfit for every day of the month if you wanted me to.” Tony says starting to get up before Pepper stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Sit back down. I also wanted to chat to you about something.” Pepper says pushing him back into his couch and sitting on his lap. 

“So I read online that drinking pure cream can make men gain weight in places like their ass thighs and titties and I thought it would be hot if you started drinking some? You’ve been doing so well and you look so sexy but most of your weight has settled in your belly. I want to see you with thick thighs and chubby little titties that match that big belly of yours.” Pepper said, smoothing her handover Tony's thick sides taking a moment to pinch his rolls before moving her hand back up to tilt Tony’s face up towards hers.

Now the changes to Stark industries had made most people gain at least a bit of weight unintentionally. Tony who had been intentionally stuffing his face almost constantly had gained a lot.

Now he hadn’t gained a whole lot in his lower half, nor had his pecs really gotten any softer but his belly had blossomed from a round paunch into a  huge belly, arcing out in front of him it had even started to sag underneath too heavy to hold itself up.

Sometimes it would show from under his shirt sagging down to show a small lip of jiggling fat. Another thing that had gained a lot of weight was his arms. 

They had become soft and flabby from him mostly using machines to do the physical work in the labs, no longer moving heavy things around his lab content to sit there and oversee with a snack in his hands.

And now even staring up at Pepper he had a double chin. 

“I will drink the cream on one condition.” Tony says, with a slight grin.

“What condition?” Pepper asks slightly surprised that Tony didn’t just agree as he usually did.

“You have to drink it as well. I want you to start putting on weight. I think you look hot as fuck with your new chub and I think you would look even better with more.” Tony says, reaching up to pinch Peppers side as she had just done to him.

Tilting her head a bit Pepper considered the proposition. She honestly didn’t mind the thought of gaining weight, especially if it made Tony gain faster. She already had her doubts about her being able to stay slim while working at Stark industries after all the changes.

Having all these snacks around her all day and not eating them was getting incredibly difficult.

“Deal.” Pepper said with a grin. This could be interesting.

After this they started drinking heavy cream and adding it to anything they could, making milkshakes in the morning with it, adding it to things like porridge and even making more of their dinners with it.

Tony of course took to it like it was nothing having already been used to stuffing himself with all kinds of creamy, fatty things. He was actually really enjoying the flavour of the cream and the feeling of it in his tummy. 

It made him feel full in a way that just food didn't get. This was like all the cracks left in between the food were being filled.

Pepper struggled a bit at first, not used to the bloated feeling which made her feel sluggish the whole day. But after a few weeks she started to kinda enjoy the feeling of her belly being full and sticking out. 

The only issue was after drinking the cream in the morning she would get very hungry a few hours later. Meaning she would start working and very quickly start snacking on the buffet in her office often not realising how much she was consuming while she worked.

And if she had a meeting in another office she would eat more as the other party would also eat something and it would be rude to not eat with them so she would 

Tony kept upping the amounts they had to drink as he felt like it, not wanting either of them to get used to the amount they were drinking.

The results of the cream showed very quickly on their figures

Pepper hadn’t gained that much weight before this just a little bit of filling causing her to look a bit thicker in most places. Now she was starting to look fat. 

The little belly she had from before had grown outwards and had started causing a muffin top over her underwear and low waisted clothes. She had grown out of all the clothes she owned and as promised Tony's bought her an entire new wardrobe whenever she requested it.

Her hips had widened even further and along with her breast which had gone up another cup she was rocking a classic hourglass figure. Her Thighs were stunningly big and jiggling as she walked, making Tony want to bite into them any time she went anywhere.

She had recently started developing stretch marks across her thighs and belly, When they first appeared Tony had ravished them with his tongue, biting into her thighs and leaving more marks all over her body.

He fucking loved seeing these changes on Pepper and totally understood why she had wanted to watch him gain weight.

His body had changed as well, Pepper was right about the cream making him gain in different places.

His whole body had started to gain weight. His thighs had packed on weight since he started drinking cream. Rubbing together when he walked and stretching the fabric of his jeans.

His ass had always been thick even when he was skinny but it had now expanded outwards and caused him to bump into things constantly, which generally made Tony hard if he thought too long about how big he was getting.

His pecs or more accurately his boobs had also developed from small lumps into full grown boobs that sat on top of his belly.

He’d have never thought of gaining weight without Pepper. He wouldn’t have even dared to go against the grain in that way. Sure be an openly bisexual who was a bit of a slut and decide he’s not going to make weapons no matter what anybody wants sure. Everyday shit for him. 

But his look? His style? Even if he has accidentally gained weight he would have starved himself to lose it, worrying over what people would have thought.

But now he was truly content. He was fat and happy, with a super hot girlfriend who couldn’t get enough of his new form.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if there's any mistakes and kudos and comments are welcome :)


End file.
